Pegados
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Grite cuando sentí el orgasmo llegar a mi. Pero Edward seguia sobre mi con el seño fruncido y podia sentirlo aun dentro de mi...—No es que me moleste. —comencé. — Puedes salir si quieres... —No puedo...—¿Cómo que no puedes?... OoC. Lemmon.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y esta historia esta basada en Pegados el Musical. **

Nota: Quiero aclarar que no eh visto el musical del cual me base para este shot, así que será raro que haya similitudes con el original. Otra cosa, hay lemmon, así que bajo su responsabilidad si lo leen o no.

Así que no las interrumpo y sigan.

* * *

**_-Pegados-_**

La música resonaba muy fuerte por todo el lugar tanto que me estaba molestando los oídos. Mire a todos lados buscando algo decente con lo cual entretenerme, llevaba mucho tiempo en sequia (o sea se sin sexo) y de verdad quería que eso acabara.

Soy Isabella Swan, o Bella como mis amigos y una que otra conquista me decían. Tenia 26 años y ahora comenzaba a trabajar en una empresa de bienes raíces en donde, puedo presumir, me estaba yendo de maravilla; y esta noche la tenia libre así que llame a mis mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice para salir y buscar algo que hacer, pero desafortunadamente el tener a dos amigas: una felizmente comprometidas y la otra casada, no era algo divertido, al menos para mi. Y no es que no estuviera feliz por ellas, de verdad lo estaba, es solo que a veces extrañaba nuestras salidas nocturnas donde nos la pasábamos en bomba. Suspire, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde nuestra ultima salida SOLAS.

Pero bueno, era lo malo de ser la única soltera del grupo. Pero era feliz así, quiero decir, algún día pensaba casarme y esas cosas solo que quería disfrutar mi soltería por un ratito más antes de atarme a alguien de por vida.

Claro, mis amigas no pensaban lo mismo que yo ya que llevaba com años dándoles esa escusa, y la mayor parte del tiempo las ignoraba cuando comenzaban su sermón de _necesitas a alguien que te cuide y acompañe sobre todo que te quiera_.

Le pedí otro trago a Marcus, el barman, que era un súper amigo de nosotras, era muy lindo: alto (más o menos 1.80), pelo oscuro y rizado además de unos ojos azules que te hacían perderte solo con verlos, siento que si me miraba a los ojos y me decía _brinca de un acantilado,_ lo haría sin dudar… pero infortunadamente era gay.

¡Rayos! Todos los hombres buenos se nos estaban pasando al lado oscuro. Pensé escuchando la horrible canción de Star Wars en mi cabeza.

—¿Noche aburrida, Bella?— me pregunto el susodicho entregándome mi Margarita.

—Pues si—le di un trago a mi bebida. —, no ya nada interesante que ver.

—Sabes que si jugara de tu lado, te haría compañía.

Siempre me salía con ese chiste, me reí sarcásticamente.

—Claro, como tú digas cowgirl, ni aunque quisieras hacerlo, eres más gay que el guardarropa de Boy George. —le hice señas despectivas.

—Boy George es un ídolo gay, sino fuera porque es chorrocientos años más grande que yo, te juro que lo acosaría hasta que me diera el si.

—¡Que asco! —hice una mueca. — Aléjate de mi homo. Hasta los gatos tienen razas ¿Boy George? ¡Por dios! Creo que eres un gay corriente.

—¡Oye! No todos tenemos altos estándares como tu.

—Es que a mi me gusta lo bueno. —me encogí de hombros.

—¿De lo bueno? Ajam, déjame pensar…—se toco la barbilla fingiendo pensar. — Steve, era un masoquista que te quiso nalguear y amarrar a la cama pero tú saliste corriendo después de patearle tu las joyas, John quiso que te pusiera un cinturón con ¿un pene? —me estremecí al recordar que a John le excitaba que le dieran por detrás. —Carlos ese latincito rico, tenía serios problemas. —dijo alzando el meñique. — Chucky ¿en serio ese era su nombre? —se detuvo para preguntar.

—Se llamaba Charles, pero le gustaba que le dijeran Chucky. Además estaba bien, ¿Te recuerdo que mi padre se llama Charles?

Era raro, es como si estuviera llamando a mi padre al momento de tener un orgasmo. No, nada agradable.

— Bueno lo entiendo pero ¿En serio? ¿Cómo el muñeco? —asentí. —Bueno él que fue….

—Era virgen el muchachito, aunque no lo creas, y se vino antes de que pudiera siquiera quitarme la blusa. — continúe, me estremecí solo de recordar el desastre que fue ese chico— Ok, lo admito, al principio todos son muy monos y esas cosas, pero a la mera hora me salían con cada cosa. ¡Habrá un hombre decente en esta cuidad! —dije dramáticamente alzando la mirada y los brazos al aire, esperando que una fuerza poderosa me ayudara con ese problema.

Marcus comenzó a reírse de mi, pero antes de que me brincara la barra para patearle el trasero, una mano extremadamente perfecta (o sea es mucho decir para ser una mano) se atravesó.

—Una cerveza, por favor. —dijo con la voz más sexy que pudiese existir en todo el mundo.

El volteo y sentí que una bola eléctrica, así como las que lanza Pikachu (si, soy una nerd a veces, me gusta Pokemon como a mis padres les gustaba Kaliman y Solin, cada quien a su época y no me avergonzaba admitirlo), era uno de lo hombres más guapos que había visto en toda mi vida, y quiero decir eh visto muchos pero este traspasaba mis esquemas. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y masculina, tenia una ligera barbita que lo hacia verse más sexy si se puede, sus pestañas eran largas y hermosas, pero lo que más me enloqueció eran esos profundos y hermosísimos ojos verdes (si decía que los ojos de Marcus eran hermosos me retracto este hombre los supero al 1000%, si ese numero existiera pero me entienden) que me miraban con cierta diversión.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — si tenia bonita voz. — ¿Hola?

—Perdón es solo que… eres todo un galán. — le dije sin rodeos.

—Gracias, tu también eres muy bella.

Sentí mis piernas aflojarse.

—De hecho mi nombre es Bella, ¿coincidencia? —pregunte recargándome en la barra, como lo hacia con mis conquistas, hacia verme atractiva. — Y usted tiene nombre señor Galán.

—Pues no es exactamente señor Galán, pero si, me llamo Edward.

Tenía bonito nombre como Edward… ok, solo recordaba al Edward de Hanzel y Grettel Cazadores de brujas, que no era nada guapo (puesto que era un trol o un gigante) pero si adorable, supongo que era suficiente.

—Encantada, señor Edward. —le tendí mi mano, el estiro la suya para estrecharla con la mía justo en que nuestros dedos se tocaron sentí una corriente eléctrica que me traspaso todo el cuerpo. — ¿Lo sentiste?

El me sonrió.

—Claro.

—Su cerveza joven. — mire mal a Marcus quien había interrumpido mi momento.

—Gracias. — Edward le dio un trago y juro que se vio muy provocativo ver el líquido bajar por su garganta. Me daban ganas de pasar mis labios por ese suculento cuello. — ¿Y que haces por aquí, Bella? — pregunto él sacándome de mis sucias fantasías.

—Pues estaba en búsqueda de alguien que me hiciera compañía. —dije dramáticamente. — Pero nadie me hace compañía, el barman no es muy buena que digamos. —suspire.

—Eso suena a que tienes un problema. —se acerco más a mi. — ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—Claro, es muy amable de tu parte. — le sonreí.

—Mis padres me enseñaron a ser un caballero.

—¿Ah si? — veamos que tan caballero podría ser.

oOoOoOo

En el instante en que salimos de la disco y llegamos a mi auto (lo que es suerte mía el hecho de que el haya ido en taxi), me ataco los labios y me beso de una manera ruda pero deliciosa, no tarde en devolverle el beso subiendo mis manos a su cabello para atraerlo más hacia mi. Lo escuche gemir lo que provoco que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera más caliente de lo que ya estaba y sabía que Edward sentía lo mismo porque en mi abdomen comencé a sentir como su miembro iba creciendo cosa que me hizo sentir orgullosa.

Le di una patada a la puerta de mi departamento. Quien iba a decir que Edward _el caballero_, iba a ser una fiera.

Cruzamos el umbral de la puerta y volvió atacarme con un beso, con su pierna cerró la puerta. Me tomo del trasero e hizo que subiera ambas piernas y las enrollarla en su cintura lo que hizo que nuestros sexos se tocaran sobre la ropa.

—Vamos a mi cuarto. —le dije entre jadeos.

No se que habilidad tendría este hombre pero logro llegar a mi cuarto sin quitar su rostro del mío, me dejo caer en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba, estaba comenzando a quitarse la camisa cuando lo tome de las manos y le dije que me dejara a mi hacerlo, desabroche lentamente deteniéndome para acariciar así su pecho, ya que decidí comenzar por arriba, conforme mis dedos recorrían su cuerpo escuche a Edward jadear cada vez que me detenía mas de la cuenta para acariciarlo. Al llegar al ultimo botón, volví a subir ambas manos por su bien formado torso hasta detenerme en sus hombros y de esa manera quitarle esa prende que me estorbaba.

—Me estas matando. —decía entre jadeos.

Me alce de puntillas para poder tomar el lóbulo de su oreja con mis labios y chuparlo antes de susurrarle:

—Y eso que aun no termino. —volví a bajar mis manos, hacia la pretina de su pantalón, tome la cinturilla de este y comencé a moverla de un lado al otro, tome sus labios de nuevo mientras acariciaba el gran paquete que se había formado por mis caricias.

¡Demonios, me sentía poderosa!

Apreté el miembro de Edward un poco antes de bajarle el cierre, al instante el comenzó a mover sus caderas cada vez que le acariciaba. Mientras yo seguía acariciándolo él comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido el cual cayo dejándome totalmente expuesta, puesto que no usaba sostén ni ropa interior.

—¡Hermosa!

Edward me llevo a la cama otra vez y me beso mientras bajaba poco a poco, besando uno de mis senos mientras que con su mano me masajeaba el otro, lo tome del cabello para que no se detuviera siguió bajando hasta besar mi vientre, separo mis piernas y comenzó a besar mi intimidad tomo mi clítoris entre sus labios y comenzó succionar eso junto con su masaje en mi seno me estaba volviendo loca.

—¡Oh si Edward! Mas.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí duplicando el placer que me daba, yo me removía por el placer y al parecer el disfrutaba eso.

—Si nena, vente para mi. — decía entre lamidas.

No me lo dijo dos veces cuando sentí como el orgasmo me llegaba.

—Eso fue…—no termine la oración.

—Lo se. —dijo relamiéndose sus labios.

Lo tome de los hombros y lo volví acercar a mi para besarlo, sentí su sabor junto al mío y era extremadamente excitante, fue mi turno de aventarlo a la cama. Con mucha prisa le jale los pantalones para quitárselos el me miraba con una brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, logre quitarle la dichosa prenda y me relamí los labios cuando vi la carpa que se situaba en medio de el, sin pensarlo más le baje el bóxer y me encontré el espécimen más grande que había visto.

—¡Eres enorme!

—¿Eso te gusta? —me dijo llevando su mano a su miembro subiendo y bajado la mano.

—Demasiado.

Me arrodille frente a él, quite su mano para sustituirlo con la mía y comencé a bombear haciendo que Edward cerrara los ojos y gimiera.

—¡Oh nena! Sigue.

Seguí con mi tarea, no lo resistí más y lo lleve a mi boca.

—¡Oh si! Bella, más rápido.

Subí y baje mi mano mientras seguí chupando la punta, con la otra mano comencé a acariciar su saco, Edward tomo mi cabello para llevarme al ritmo que el quería, de vez en cuando tomaba respiraciones sino me iba a ahogar en ese momento.

—Siento que ya… ¡Oh Bella!

Exploto en mi boca llenándome de su semilla, la cual me trague.

—¡Delicioso! —le dije imitando pasándome la lengua por mis labios. — Ahora te quiero todo completo.

Nos volvimos a besar mezclando nuestros sabores, era una combinación maravillosa porque sentía que dentro de mí iba a volver a explotar sino lo tenía dentro de mí.

—¡Te quiero dentro, hombre!

—¿Tienes un condón? —pregunto besándome el cuello.

—Tomo la pastilla, además confió en que estés sano. —le dije besando su pecho.

—Confía en eso.

Y sin decir nada más me penetro, al sentirlo dentro un millón de volteos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Era mucho mejor que cuando sus labios estaban en mi sexo.

—¡Así Edward! Dale fuerte.

—¡Oh Bella! — sus embestidas eran rudas y me hacían rebotar muy fuerte, pero no dolía, al contrario me encantaba. — ¿Así nena?

—Oh si, no te detengas. — cerré los ojos para sentir mejor la sensación.

Edward siguió bombeando cada vez mas fuerte haciéndome ver las estrellas cada vez que nuestros cuerpos chocaban.

—¡Bella, casi me vengo!

—¡Hazlo, Edward, vente para mi!

Grite cuando sentí el segundo orgasmo llegar a mi. Edward seguía sobre mi, yo lo mire y lo volví a besar, lo cual el me respondió con la misma intensidad, él me sonrió, esa sonrisa era hermosa e hizo que dentro de mi se revolviera como si tuviera miles de mariposas dentro de mi, y no pude evitar devolvérsela. El se levanto un poco más y de repente comenzó a fruncir el seño, yo espere que saliera de mí por que aun lo sentía, pero paso un rato cuando todo seguía igual.

—No es que me moleste. —comencé. — Puedes salir si quieres.

El seguía con el seño fruncido y sentí un ligero jalón pero nada.

—No puedo. —dijo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? — trate de levantarme un poco hasta quedar sobre mis codos, para mirar como se removía pero aun sin resultados. — ¿Edward?

—En serio, no puedo. — dijo quejándose.

—Déjame intentar. —como pude logre acomodar mis piernas para quedar en una posición más o menos cómoda, cuando lo logre me levante…

—¡Ah mierda! — Edward soltó un grito muy fuerte. — ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—¿Te lastime? — pregunte estúpidamente.

—¡Tu que crees! —me dijo, molesto y con el rostro rojo.

¡Oh rayos! Nos habíamos quedado pegados.

Respira Bella, esto es cosa de unos momentos, no creo que pudiéramos estar así siempre ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Ambos seguíamos en la posición del misionero, el sobre mi y yo abajo, pero estaba comenzando a incomodarme estar así y por la cara de Edward supuse que también estaba incomodo y cansado puesto que se sostenía con sus brazos para evitar caer sobre mi, en otro momento pudo haber sido tierno y hasta erótico pero ahora no era nada de eso.

—Estoy incomoda y se que tu también. —le dije y el rodo los ojos. — ¡Déjame y te digo que tu actitud no esta ayudando!

—¿Pues como esperas que este? Feliz, claro que no estoy. —dijo y yo lo mire mal. — Y no me veas de esa forma.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz ¿eh? Estoy pegada a un hombre que acabo de conocer.

—Eso no te detuvo para comerte mi paquete ¿eh? —dijo con sarcasmo. Yo abrí mis ojos molesta y ofendida ¿Pero quien se creía?

—Pues tampoco te vi muy enojado a la hora de gemir como cerdo por eso. — le hable más fuerte.

—¡Dios, eres insoportable! —volvió a tratar de separarse, pero no lo logro. — ¡Demonios!

No dijimos nada por otros diez minutos, yo seguía molesta por sus acusaciones, como si el no lo hubiera disfrutado tampoco, mire a mi derecha y note como sus brazos temblaban. Apostaba que yo soportaba más su peso, un buen castigo hubiese sido dejarlo así hasta que solucionáramos esto pero recordé que si él se dejaba caer caería sobre mí y eso iba a doler. A mí más que a él.

Me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió.

—Estas cansado. —no era una pregunta.

—¿En serio, genius? — su sarcasmo me estaba molestando. — Pues si, estoy cansado, llevo como media hora en esta posición, me duelen los brazos.

Deje a un lado mi coraje y decidí ser la madura en todo esto, por que evidentemente él no dejaba de portarse como un niño.

—Creo que podemos movernos para que quedemos en otra posición.

—¿Crees que se pueda?

—Tenemos que intentarlo antes de que me caigas encima. —le dije tratando de levantarme.

—Eso quisieras. —susurró pero lo ignore.

Así como pude logre levantarme abriendo mis piernas más de lo normal, intente que cambiáramos de posición para que Edward quedara acostado y yo encima de él. Lo tome por los hombros para sostenerme y quedar a la par de él.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Trato de que quedemos en la posición de _flor de loto_. — comencé. — Cuando este encima de ti, quiero que estires las piernas para que no te lastimes ¿ok? — Él asintió. Así que con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo (porque sencillamente era un crimen lastimar a tan magnifico espécimen) comencé a levantarme con su ayuda, cuando lo hice Edward me cargo un poco para poder pasar sus piernas a mi lado, de esa manera el pudo usar mi peso para equilibrarse para descansar un poco sus brazos. — ¿Mejor?

—Si, gracias. — se sostuvo de mi cintura para no caerse. — Creo que necesitamos tan siquiera ponernos algo de ropa si es que alguien llega, y espero que así sea, no te vea de esa manera.

—Es verdad. —comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, esperando que tan siquiera hubiese algo con lo cual cubrirme. Localice mi camiseta de dormir atorada en la parte de los pies de mi cama, me estire tratando de alcanzarla pero no podía con esa posición y sentía como cada vez que me estiraba Edward se tensaba, seguramente lo estaba lastimando. — Lo siento, es solo que no la alcanzo.

Y en esta posición no podía hacer nada. Así que se me ocurrió intentar con la de _cabalgando hacia atrás _(si, lo se, me sé casi todas las posiciones del kamasutra y lo digo con orgullo). Recosté a Edward totalmente, este me miro confundido y yo solo alce un dedo diciéndole que me diera un minuto, asintió mirándome algo asustado, yo rodé los ojos, ni que tuviera tan poco corazón como para lastimar a su amiguito fiel. Una vez que él estuvo recostado, con una flexibilidad que no sabía que tenia alce la pierna para poder quedar de espaldas a él, y con un poco de esfuerzo logra alcanzar la camiseta.

—¡Ya esta! —le dije poniéndomela.

—Pero ahora estas de espaldas a mi. —me dijo.

Volví a rodar los ojos y de nuevo use mi estupenda flexibilidad para quedar en la posición en la cual él estaba recostado y yo encima con las piernas flexionadas (esperaba poder aguantar lo suficiente en esta posición). Mire hacia abajo a nuestros miembros unidos, me dio cosita verlos así, tome la sabana que no se había caído y nos tape con ella.

—¿Ahora viene la Bella avergonzada? — pregunto con una sonrisa. Miro a su derecha y tomo las dos almohadas para verme mejor. — ¿Y ahora que estamos más cómodos?

—Dirás, tú estas cómodo.

—Bueno, tómalo como un castigo por dejarme media hora sosteniendo mi peso… ¡Ay, maldita sea! —grito como nena, cuando use mis piernas para levantarme y jalarle a mini Eddie. — ¡No seas tan cretina!

—Espero que te comportes… a todo esto ¿Cuál es tu apellido? — pregunte, ya que mi amenaza se oiría mejor con su apellido que con su nombre.

—Cullen.

—Ok, espero que te comportes Cullen. —le amenace. — Yo soy la que tiene el control. Otra ofensa o me alteras los nervios y te jalare a _mini me_.

—¿Mini? — dijo alzando una ceja engreídamente.

Yo me sonroje, porque hace casi una hora le había dicho que era enorme.

—Me entendiste. —le pegue en su pecho desnudo. — Por cierto: ¿No te vas a poner nada?

—Mi camisa quedo en el piso, y además es menos vergonzoso para mí que me vean así que a ti. — bueno, eso fue lindo de su parte. — Muy bien, cuanto crees que tarde en estar así.

—No lo se, es la primera vez que me pasa. — dije suspirando. — ¿En serio sigues igual de excitado?

—Pues no me siento así. — contesto. — Y a mi tampoco me había pasado. Tu caso es especial.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bien, como creo que vamos a estar así un buen rato, supongo que podemos hablar de algo para poder pasar el tiempo.

El comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que lo jalaba de nuevo.

—¡Maldita bruja! — gruño. — ¡Eso duele!

—Odio que seas tan grosero conmigo, ¿Qué paso con el caballero que mami crio? — pregunte.

—Soy un caballero cuando no me están jalando el pene.

—Bien, lo siento. — el me miro mal. — De verdad, prometo no volver a jalarte.

—Bien. Si quiero tener hijos algún día debes dejarlo intacto.

—¿Hijos?

—Si, hijos. —me dijo. — Espero algún día tenerlos.

—¿Y formar una familia o algo así? —asintió, eso me hizo que el foquito de mi cabeza se prendiera. — ¿Tienes novia?

Me miro con el evidente sarcasmo al decirme _¿en serio?_

—No, la tuviera no me hubiera acostado contigo ¿no crees?

—Solo preguntaba. —me encogí de hombros.

—Y creo que tu tampoco.

—Tienes razón, aun no llega ese "príncipe azul" —hice las comillas con mis dedos. — Como dicen mis amigas, el cual me fleche y esas cosas.

—¿Y eso? Eres muy hermosa y, puedo ver por el apartamento que tienes, que eres exitosa. —yo le sonreí, sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. — ¿Por qué no tienes a alguien que ande detrás de ti?

—Supongo que hace falta más que hermosura y éxito para ser atractiva para alguien. —conteste.

—Pues que tontos. — Edward se levanto sosteniéndose con sus brazos. — Yo creo que serias una novia excelente, claro, cuando no estas enojada por que te pegaste con un completo extraño mientras hacíamos el amor.

¿Hacer el amor? ¿No era solo sexo?

—Si, eso resulta irritante a veces. — dije omitiendo lo ultimo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición sin decir nada, pero después de un rato comencé a cansarme de estar sobre mis piernas, así que comencé a removerme lastimando a Edward sin querer. Me disculpe diciendo que ya estaba comenzando a cansarme, el me dijo que conocía una posición que podría ser cómoda para los dos por un rato, me propuso _las garras del águila 1,_le dije que me guiara así que me dijo que se recostara sobre mi completamente quedando a la par, le comente que seria incomodo para él puesto que yo estaría sobre él. Me dijo que no me preocupara, así que con cuidado me apretó para quedáramos los dos de lado, para mayor comodidad suya subió una pierna sobra mi, se aseguro de poner la sabana sobre nosotros para taparnos.

—¿Mejor? —asentí. — Supongo que esto seguirá así por un rato más.

Mire el reloj, ya era casi media noche. Llevábamos casi dos horas así.

—Será una noche larga. —le dije.

—¿Y que quieres hacer?

—Puesto que estaremos aquí por un tiempo, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

—O a las 1000 preguntas. —le dije recordándole que era probable que estuviéramos así hasta el amanecer.

—Pues me entendiste. — me dijo riendo.

Así es como pasamos las últimas horas jugando a las 1000 preguntas, como le llamaba yo, comenzamos con los gustos y ambos comprobamos que teníamos similitudes en música, en lugares favoritos y hasta en comidas, después de que me pasara esa sorpresa pasamos a temas profesionales, me dijo que era originalmente de Montana pero se había mudado a Nueva York pues le habían ofrecido un buen puesto en una de las agencias de bienes raíces más famosas de la cuidad, que para sorpresa mía era la misma donde trabaja yo.

—¿Y como es que no te había visto antes?

—Es que aun no entro, de hecho este lunes me presento. — me sonrió.

—Supongo que te veré por ahí.

—Me gustaría mucho. — me sonrió.

Y puedo apostar que me sonroje ¡Maldito sonrojo!

Yo le conté que originariamente venia de Forks, un pueblito del estado de Washington, que era hija única y que siempre había querido un hermanito, le hable de mi época de estudiante y como desafortunadamente mis padres se habían divorciado cuando yo tenía 16 años, pero a pesar de eso, ellos se llevaban muy bien y en momentos especiales nos juntábamos para comer. El me pregunto si eso no me parecía raro, la verdad no lo era por que prefería mil veces a que ellos fueran algo así como amigos a que se la pasaran todo el tiempo peleándose o diciéndose cosas hirientes.

Además mi madre se había vuelto a enamorar y a casar cuando tenía 19 años y mi madre me había dado dos hermanitos los gemelos Alec y Jane, mi padre andaba de novio con la viuda de uno de sus amigos. Así que los dos eran felices.

A diferencia de los míos los padres de Edward aun seguían casados y vivían en Montana, con su hermana Elizabeth que tenia 17 años. Me conto que ya que había venido aquí, quería visitar a una prima que hace mucho que no veía por lo mismo que estaba un poco lejos el uno del otro, me quede totalmente sorprendida cuando me dijo el nombre de su prima.

—¿Alice Brandon? — casi grite.

—Si

—Que pequeño es el mundo, justamente Alice Brandon es mi mejor amiga. —el abrió los ojos. — ¡En serio!

—Vaya, quien lo diría… ¡Ah! ¡Tu eras esa Bella! Su amiga, la inconquistable, de la que tanto habla.

—Esa soy. —dije avergonzada, Alice me las iba a pagar ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme así?

—Se supone que nos presentaría la próxima semana.

—¡Vaya! — estaba segura de lo que pretendía la duende esa.

Me removí incomoda.

—¿Estas cómoda? Podemos cambiar de posición si quieres.

—Si, por favor. —pero antes de movernos agregue. — ¿Has intentado zafarte otra vez?

El asintió decepcionado. Esto se volvía molesto.

Esta vez me con la flexibilidad, que hoy me estaba ayudando demasiado, logre quedar espaldas a él sin lastimarlo, ahora estaba contenta de usar _la cucharita, _quería preguntarle algo y no quería que me viera a los ojos.

—¿Y te dijo Alice para que quería presentarnos?

Soltó una risita.

— Pensaba que yo era buen candidato para ti. — después de eso se mantuvo en silencio. — Y ahora que lo veo, no seria mala idea.

Me tense.

—No creo. Probablemente después de conocerme huirías de mí.

—Pues, ahora te conozco y aquí sigo. —me dijo

—No es como si tuvieras otra opción. —conteste jalándome un poco.

—Bella, en serio estas ultimas… 3 horas. — supuse que había visto el reloj. — Me la eh pasado muy bien contigo, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—¿De verdad? — pregunte, no haciéndome muchas esperanzas.

—Si, de hecho, si salimos de esto. — me estrecho mas contra él. — Quisiera que nos volviéramos a ver.

—¿Porqué? — pregunte yo con terquedad.

—Pues por que eres una cosita de lo más agradable. — sentí como me besaba la nuca. — ¿Qué te parece?

Respondí antes de pensar las palabras.

—Me encantaría. — puedo apostar que lo sentí sonreír a mis espaldas.

—Perfecto.

En ese instante la charla se termino, estuvimos cayados por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Después de un rato, me volví a sentir incomoda por la posición, así que esta vez me propuso volver a la posición de _el domino, _me pregunte por que quería estar así, ambos estábamos de rodillas uno frente al otro.

—¿Y por que así?

—Pues en el tiempo que estuvimos acostados, extrañe ver tu rostro. — me sonroje de inmediato. — Y quería ver tu sonrojo.

Le sonreí, Edward acaricio mi mejilla con ternura, podía ver en sus ojos algo que antes de había visto. Yo también acaricie su mejilla, el se inclino hacia mi para poder besarme yo le respondí el beso lentamente, no había prisa solo éramos el y yo en este momento.

Esa noche volvimos hacer el amor, y digo hacer el amor, porque sentí algo diferente en sus caricias y besos eran más tiernos y personales, no hubo rudeza como la primera vez. Cuando ambos llegamos a la cima, le pregunte si podía separarse y el negó con una sonrisa, suspire pero esta vez de resignación no de molestia.

Nos quedamos dormidos yo encima de él, era una posición cómoda después de todo.

oOoOoOo

—¡Oh por dios! — grito una vocecita despertándome. — Me hubieras avisado que estarías ocupada.

—¿Alice? —pregunte medio adormilada.

—¿Quién más tonta? — me dijo riendo. Recordando que ella aun conservaba la llave del departamento (ya que antes vivía aquí) — Por lo que veo pasaste linda noche.

—Es más que eso. — le dije.

—¿Y por que no te paras? —pregunto al verme que no hacia nada.

—No puedo. —dije con un puchero.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos quedamos pegados. —le dije riendo.

—Pero que…— ella se acerco más. — ¿Primo?

Asentí, mi movimiento agregando el grito de Alice, despertaron a Edward quien al ver a su prima solamente sonrió.

—Hola Allie. —le dijo saludándola con la mano.

—Pero… como… cuando… donde…

—Larga historia Alice, pero lo importante es que estuvimos toda la noche pegados. — le dijo Edward. — De verdad necesitamos que llames al hospital.

—¿Y a nadie se le ocurrió llamar? —negué.

—¿Cómo? No podíamos movernos mucho.

Alice me vio con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, por lo que veo no estuvieron en la misma posición, que a Edward no se le ocurrió cargarte al puro estilo _árbol floreciente, _y bajar por las escaleras, para que él o ella tomaran el teléfono de la cocina y llamar al hospital. — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Edward y yo nos miramos, y soltamos una carcajada por que en ningún momento se nos ocurrió haber hecho eso. Alice gruño irritada sacando su teléfono para llamar una ambulancia.

Media hora después estuvimos con un doctor que nos explico que era normal que las parejas después del coito quedaran pegadas debido _al furor del momento¸ _yo me sonroje por la forma en que me miro. No necesito que no revisara, solo me receto unos relajantes musculares y después de unos minutos sentí como Edward salía de mí.

¿Y me creerán que extrañe esa sensación?

—Bueno, muchachos tengan cuidado la próxima vez. —el doctor nos despidió.

Avergonzados Edward y yo salimos del hospital, por suerte Alice nos puso ropa en una maleta para que no tuviéramos que salir desnudos.

—Se siente bien estar en dos pies de nuevo. —dijo Edward.

—Ya lo creo. —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Edward me tomo en brazos.

—¿Y eso?— le dije entre risas.

—¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar? — pregunte besándome la mejilla.

—No, ¿Que propones?

—Que tal si probamos _amor inesperado. _

Yo solté una carcajada antes de besarlo.

* * *

**Hola gente maravillosa del mundo. **

**Aquí estoy yo con un pequeño OS que lleva en mi cabeza desde hace mas de un año. Espero que les haya gustado este shot, y se hayan reído por lo cómico de la situación, que debo decirles que puede pasar en la vida real, y las posiciones que están en **_**cursiva **_**son reales y pueden buscarlas en Google.**

**Bueno me despido**

**Besos **

**Paulina R.**


End file.
